Hogwarts: su verdadero hogar
by Angie2263
Summary: Tom Riddle es un mago de once años que está a punto de ir a Hogwarts. ¿Qué le depararán los siguientes siete años? ¿Qué hará cuando sepa que Salazar Slyhterin, el fundador de su casa, también sabía hablar con las serpientes? Por primera vez en su vida, Tom será admirado y considerado un mago de gran talento. Su transformación de niño a adulto relatado en estos siete cursos.
1. Chapter 1

**Comprando en el callejón Diagon**

El reloj sonó a las ocho de la mañana, Tom se despertó al momento, lo apagó y de un salto salió de la cama. Emocionado, se vistió, cogió el dinero que le había dado aquel viejo y bajo rápidamente las escalera sin hacer ruido.

Una de las supervisoras del orfanato se ofreció a acompañar a Tom, pero él se negó, diciendo que ya se las apañaría él solo. Salió del orfanato con una fuerte emoción en el pecho y buscó aquel lugar llamado "Caldero Chorreante".

Pasados quince minutos, Tom se hallaba en el centro de la ciudad, merodeaba por los callejones y no encontraba nada, pasó por tiendas de ropa, restaurantes, librerías... pero no encontraba la dichosa taberna. Incluso estuvo a punto de preguntarle a alguien dónde se hallaba, pero luego recordó que las personas normales no sabían que existía.

Cuando dobló la esquina de la calle vio un cartel donde ponía "Caldero Chorreante", satisfecho abrió la puerta y vio un antro pequeño, había una mesa en medio y una barra al lado izquierdo. En la taberna había pocas personas y no parecía muy acojedor. Tom observó que estaba bastante oscuro, salvo por algunas velas que iluminaban algunos rincones... sin entretenerse, fue hacia la barra y preguntó por Tom (al decir el nombre, una mueca apareció en su rostro, pero se esfumó rápidamente). El hombre encorvado asintió.

-Yo soy Tom -dijo sonriendo.

-Mmm... ¿Para ir al callejón Diagon...?

Este salió de la barra y con un gesto le condujo hacia una puerta trasera, la abrió y todo lo que había allí dentro era un gran muro de ladrillos, Tom sin entender nada, vio como el hombre encorvado sacaba una varita. Al igual que con el viejo, los ojos del niño observaron aquella varita, y el deseo de poseer una se incrementó aún más. El otro Tom dio cuatro golpes a la pared de ladrillos, y en un instante los ladrillos se hicieron a un lado y mostraron un callejón lleno de gente y tiendas, Tom quedó tan asombrado que ni siquiera se percató de que el hombre ya se había ido.

Fascinado, miró cada tienda sin saber a cual ir primero. La gente que había allí vestía largas túnicas, muchos de ellos con sombreros puntiagudos y hablando de cosas que Tom no entendía.

Todavía con la boca abierta paseó la mirada por todas aquellas tiendas; algunas vendían túnicas, otras telescopios y calderos, escaparates de bazos de murciélago y ojos de anguila, montones de libros de hechizos, plumas y rollos, frascos con pociones... estaba tan impresionado que no sabía por donde empezar, cogió la lista de su bolsillo del pantalón y la examinó, tenía que comprar muchas cosas, pero lo primero sería la varita.

Fue buscando la tienda de varitas hasta que dio con ella. Esta era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta se podía leer: "Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C". Entro en la tienda pero no había nadie, se acercó al mostrador y sin previo aviso un hombre joven salió de una estantería.

-Bienvenido muchacho, quieres una varita ¿verdad?

Tom asintió, intentando que no se notase su afán por tener una.

-Vamos a ver si te encuentro una, ah...esta.

El hombre le acercó una varita, Tom la cogió durante unos segundos. No sabía si tenía que hacer magia con ella. Pero antes de que se diera cuenta, el hombre ya se la había quitado.

Desconcertado, vio como el hombre se dirigía hacia otra estantería y sacaba un estuche negro, lo abrió y le dio la varita a Tom. Él la cogió y la observó detenidamente, parecía como si la varita no quisiera despegarse de él.

-La varita escoge al mago -dijo el hombre súbitamente-. No se sabe aún por qué... y parece que esta varita ya ha encontrado a su dueño. Es curioso.

-¿El qué es curioso? -preguntó.

-Esta varita contiene una pluma de fénix, la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, tan sólo una más, es curioso... sólo dos personas tendrán dos plumas de dicho fénix, usted y otra persona, si esas dos varitas llegaran al duelo, ocurrirían cosas sorprendentes, podemos esperar grandes cosas de estas varitas, varitas muy poderosas... sí, muy poderosas.

Tom se quedó quieto, los ojos le brillaron por un momento y sus facciones se endurecieron... según aquel hombre, había escogido una varita muy poderosa.

Satisfecho con su elección, le pagó al hombre seis galeones y se marchó de la tienda. Admiró su nueva varita, no podía describir la emoción que sentía en aquel momento. Durante diez años, había estado viviendo en un orfanato, sin saber que era un mago, pero sí sabiendo que era diferente; especial a todos aquellos que le rodeaban. Aquella varita era como una prueba definitiva de qué él no pertenecía a aquel mundo... un nuevo camino se abría ante él, y nada hubiera hecho a Tom más "feliz" que eso.

Después de aquella compra, las otras no parecían ser tan interesantes. Fue paseando por el callejón hasta que vio un cartel que ponía "Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones", entró y vio una bruja regordeta que vestía espantosamente, esta le enseñó unas cuantas túnicas nuevas, pero Tom sabiendo que no tenía suficiente dinero para pagar una nueva, le pidió que le mostrara las de segunda mano.

La señora se mostró amable y tras unos minutos, le enseño algunas túnicas gastadas.

Se las probó todas y se quedó la que le iba más bien, luego con las capas de invierno, dio con la primera y luego preguntó por los guantes y sombreros, ella asintió y le enseñó un par de cada. Al final Tom cogió las cajas y pagó con once galeones y seis sickles.

Más tarde, compró algunos libros también de segunda mano, otros nuevos, el caldero, el telescopio, la balanza...

Había tiendas en las que no había entrado, como por ejemplo, la de las escobas. Algunos niños de su edad hablaban de algo llamado Quidditch, y señalaban las escobas. Tom supuso que sería alguna forma de viajar en ellas, o algo parecido... la idea de subirse a una escoba y volar, no le atraía demasiado...

También vio un edificio muy grande llamado Gringotts, Tom entornó los ojos y vio una especie de... criatura enfrente de la puerta principal. Era muy bajita, y tenía las manos y los pies muy largos... Se preguntó qué clase de bicho era aquel.

Cuando hubo finalizado todas las compras, salió del callejón y se dirigió al orfanato. Solo quedaba un mes para el 1 de septiembre, y Tom no podía estar más emocionado. Se propuso leerse todos los libros que había comprado para saber más sobre del mundo de los magos. Estaba decidido a dejar atrás aquellos diez años, y empezar de cero en aquel nuevo mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un nuevo hogar**

En cuatro semanas, Tom se había leído casi todos los libros que había comprado. El libro que trataba sobre Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras lo había releído tres veces, parándose de vez en cuando en algún párrafo y leyéndolo detenidamente. Historia de la Magia también parecía interesante, gracias a ese libro, ahora sabía muchas cosas de los magos, y qué decir, su historia era mucho más emocionante que la de los muggles. Transformaciones o Pociones, por el contrario, no atrayeron tanto su atención, pero aún así, los leyó de cabo a rabo, sin perderse ni un detalle.

Su nueva lechuza, regresaba a su dormitorio con algunos ratones muertos. Tom había tratado de enjaularla, pero esta se negaba, así que este la dejó volar a sus hanchas.

Cuando ya eran las once de la noche, Tom impaciente, se metió en la cama, deseando con todo su ser, que fuera ya mañana. Le costó dormirse debido a la emoción, pero al final, cayó rendido sin darse cuenta.

Pasando los andenes 9 y 10, Tom miró cual tenía que coger, echo una ojeada a su billete, y cual fue la sorpresa al ver que su billete ponía "Anden nueve y tes cuartos", se quedó unos instantes mirando el billete por si lo había visto mal, pero no fue así, el billete decía claramente "Anden nueve y tres cuartos". Tom se quedó muy desconcertado sin saber que hacer, fue dando vueltas por la estación, por todos los andenes 9 y 10. Cansado se paró en seco y fijo su vista en las personas que había en la estación, todas llevaban maletas, hasta que su vista se fijó en una familia de 3 miembros, donde el pequeño llevaba un carrito como él, con un baúl y una lechuza. Aliviado, los siguió sin que estos lo notaran; la mujer en opinión de Tom tenía aires de superioridad.

Se detuvieron en uno de los andenes nueve y diez.

-Venga, cariño, tú primero -le dijo la madre.

El niño asintió y se puso en medio de los andenes 9 y 10 y con su carro se dirigió al muro, Tom lo observó sin comprender, el niño traspasó el muro que había enfrente suyo como si tal cosa y segundos después, los padres lo imitaron.

Tom se quedó perplejo, y durante unos instantes no se movió. Mirando a su alrededor, so colocó enfrente del muro. Tragó saliva. No podía negar que estaba un poco nervioso, pese a que era un mago, nunca había hecho algo semejante. Cogió aire, y cerrando los ojos fue directo hacia el muro. Para su alivio no chocó contra nada y cuando abrió los ojos, este se encontraba en una estación completamente diferente de la de Kings Cross. Una locomotora escarlata estaba parada a su izquierda, y pudo ver que tenía un letrero que ponía: Hogwarts Express. Lo había conseguido, se iría a Hogwarts por fin.

Cinco minutos después, Tom buscaba sitio en el tren, lo cual era difícil, ya que todos los vagones estaban llenos, al final, encontró uno en el que sólo había dos chicos, llamó a la puerta y los dos chicos giraron la cabeza.

-¿Puedo sentarme? -preguntó fingiendo educación.

Los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza, Tom entró en el vagón, se sentó al lado de uno de los dos chicos, quedando en frente del otro. A su lado el chico era moreno, de ojos grises, y bajito para su edad, pero se notaba que había estado bien cuidado, el chico de enfrente tenía un aire extraño, tenía abundante pelo castaño claro casi rubio, y con un rostro un poco estrafalario, tenía muchas pecas y los ojos marrones claros saltones, que junto a su nariz respingona le daba el aspecto de un payaso lunático. El chico que estaba a su lado dijo:

-Soy Evan... Evan Rosier.

-Yo Melvin Avery, ¿y tú? -preguntó el de aspecto de payaso.

-Tom Riddle -contestó disimulando una mueca.

-¿En qué casa crees que vas a estar? -preguntó inmediatamente el que se llamaba Evan.

Al ver que el chico no contestaba, Avery respondió en su lugar.

-Yo seguramente estaré en Slytherin.

-¡Yo también! -dijo Rosier animado-. Mi madre me dijo que seguramente me pondrán en Slytherin, ¿te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff?

Rosier y Avery empezaron a reírse. Tom se estaba preguntando qué diablos eran aquellos nombres tan raros.

Avery miró a Tom y le repitió la pregunta.

-¿En qué casa vas a estar?

-No lo sé -dijo Tom un poco incómodo.

-Bueno, al menos dinos en que casa pertenecían tus padres, así nos hacemos a la idea -dijo Rosier pensando que si decía que sus padres eran de Hufflepuff o eran muggles, él estaba preparado para salir del vagón.

-No tengo padres -respondió en tono cortante.

Avery y Rosier se quedaron callados. Después de una breve pausa, Rosier habló.

-Lo siento... pero, ¿eran magos o... ?

-Mi padre era un mago y mi madre una muggle, no se en qué casa estuvo mi padre ya que cuando nací mi padre no estaba allí.

Sinceramente era lo único que sabía de su pasado. Pero sospechaba que había mucho más que eso.

-Ah -exclamó Rosier, contemplando el mestizo no muy convencido.

-¿Y no tienes ni idea de en qué casa vas a estar? -preguntó Avery curioso.

Tom negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, puedes saberlo,a partir de las cualidades que tienes -explicó Avery-. Eres... ¿justo y leal?

Tom negó con la cabeza rotundamente, si ese supiera lo que había hecho en el orfanato, no le preguntaría una cosa así.

-¿Valiente, caballeroso? -siguió preguntando Avery.

Tom frunció el entrecejo. No era que fuera un cobarde, pero el adjetivo valiente no terminaba de encajar con su personalidad.

-¿Inteligente?

-Sí, bastante -respondió con orgullo.

Después de todas las travesuras que había hecho en el orfanato sin que lo cogieran, era gracias a su inteligencia y astucia.

-¿Y eres una serpiente? -volvió a preguntar Avery, pero esta vez con un tono oscuro.

Tom se extraño al oír eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues si eres orgulloso, astuto, calculador, retorcido... -explicó este sonriendo con malicia.

Tom se quedó pensando, esos rasgos lo calificaban muy bien, pensó que a lo mejor Slytherin sería su casa ideal.

-Supongo que esta última... Slytherin, ¿no?

-No suele haber muchos mestizos en esta casa -comentó Rosier, tras haber estado callado durante el interrogatorio de Avery.

-¿Por qué no? -quiso saber Tom extrañado.

-Salazar Slytherin solo admite a alumnos de sangre limpia...

Avery pasó todo el viaje explicándole a Tom todo lo que debía saber sobre Hogwarts. Rosier de vez en cuando decía algo, pero no parecía tan animado como Avery. Pero hubo algo que no le dijeron, inconscientemente claro, pero que eso haría que Tom aún se sintiera más importante.

Cuando el tren se detuvo finalmente, Tom supuso que ya habían llegado a Hogwarts. Se pusieron los uniformes rápidamente y bajaron con el resto de los de primer curso. La noche rodeaba toda la estación, hasta el punto en que no se veía nada, un voz chillona llamó la atención de todos los alumnos de primero.

-¡Los de primer año por aquí por favor! ¡Venga los de primer año!

Tom volteó la cabeza y se fijo en el hombre que llamaba a los de su curso. Era bajito y regordete, llevaba una barba de tres días, parecía un hombre apacible, pero nunca pensó que podía ver a alguien con unas pintas tan raras. Vestía una túnica negra que le llegaba a los pies y un sombrero puntiagudo, que en opinión de Tom no le sentaba nada bien.

-Venid...seguidme, los de primer año, seguidme por favor.

Siguieron a aquel hombre por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Tom no podía distinguir muy bien el camino.

-Ahora podréis ver el castillo -anunció el hombre.

Se escuchó una exclamación impresionante, Tom se quedó con la boca abierta, admirando el majestuoso castillo, el niño por primera vez en su vida, se había quedado sin palabras.

No era una escuela normal, con sus típicas ventanas de barrotes y un recreo a un lado... no... era un castillo medieval inmenso; torres, un puente que a la vez hacía de viaducto, rodeado de un lago... Tom no sabía definir lo que sentía exactamente, cuando aquel viejo le dijo que iba a ir a una escuela de magos, no se imaginaba que fuera tan... No tenía palabras para describirlo, y le dio la sensación de que a lo mejor ya había encontrado por fin un verdadero hogar.

-Venid hay que coger los botes, por favor no subáis más de cinco personas -informó este.

La voz del mago hizo que Tom volviera a la realidad, él junto con Avery y Rosier cogieron el primer bote que encontraron y se subieron con cuidado, una chica morena, con el pelo ondulado hasta los hombros se acercó a ellos.

-¿Os importa que suba?

Los tres negaron con la cabeza, y la chica se unió a ellos, Avery la observaba con curiosidad, mientras que Tom y Rosier seguían observando el castillo.

Al cabo de unos segundos un chico también se unió a ellos, Tom observó que era el chico del andén, a quien su madre le advirtió que no se juntara con sangres-sucia. Tom se preguntó qué quería decir esa expresión, directamente dedujo que no era un alago ni muchos menos, es más, parecía como un insulto u ofensa hacia alguien.

Cuando todos los de primero estuvieron en los botes, tomaron rumbo hacia el castillo. Atravesaron todo el lago hasta llegar a una especie de muelle, los cuatro que iban en el bote junto con Tom, se bajaron y se unieron al resto.

A la puerta de entrada había un hombre que Tom reconoció al instante, era aquel viejo que lo visitó en el orfanato, no se acordaba de cómo se llamaba, pues tenía un nombre muy largo.

El hombre que les acompaño les dejó con aquel viejo y se fue hacia aquella puerta tan grande donde entró y la cerró de golpe.

Todos los de primero empezaron a hablar sobre que había detrás de esa puerta, el anciano se fijó en Tom que hablaba de lo mismo con Avery y Rosier, este se acercó a ellos y preguntó:

-¿Todo bien Tom?

Este asintió, y el viejo sonrió al ver que aquel muchacho había llegado bien, se alejó de ellos y volvió hacia donde estaba antes.

-¿Conoces a Dumbledore? -preguntó Avery.

-Sí, él fue quien me dijo que era un mago.

Dumbledore les doy la bienvenida con una radiante sonrisa. Les habló de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, las puntuaciones y la copa de la Casa que se entregaba a final de año, a la casa que había obtenido más puntos.

Cuando hubo terminado, todos siguieron a Dumbledore. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, y se dejó ver un comedor gigantesco, había cuatro mesas alargadas que ocupaban el comedor, todas puesta verticalmente, miles de velas flotando iluminaban el comedor y al final había una mesa alargada con todos los profesores, mientras pasaban por el comedor todos los estudiantes que había sentados en las mesas miraban a los recién llegados. Tom alzó la vista y vio que no había techo, al contrario, se veía el cielo de noche, seguramente habían hecho un conjuro.

Dumbledore los hizo detener delante de un taburete que llevaba un sombrero puntiagudo, sucio y raído. Tom se preguntó que tendrían que hacer para ser seleccionados, pero antes de que pudiera pensar nada más, el sombrero se movió, y una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero empezó a cantar.

El sombrero les cantó con una entonación alegre las cualidades de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts. Tal y como le habían dicho Avery y Rosier, Slytherin parecía ser la mejor casa. Al terminar la canción, hubo un estallido de aplausos. Tom aplaudió con los demás, aunque sin mucho entusiasmo.

Dumbledore cogió un pergamino y dijo:

-Cuando diga vuestro nombre vendréis hasta aquí, yo os colocare el sombrero sobre la cabeza y seréis elegidos para una casa... Olive Hornby.

Un chico que se haya a primera fila se encaminó un poco nervioso, se sentó en el taburete y el sombrero empezó a pensar, al cabo de unos segundos anunció:

-Ravenclaw.

La mesa Ravenclaw aplaudió al chico que se dirigía hacia ellos. Tom observó como aquel viejo iba diciendo los nombres de los que había a su alrededor, y poco a poco empezó a ponerse nervioso. Pese a que él quería estar en Slytherin, igual aquel sombrero le ponía en otra casa... No le gustaba aquella idea, pues las demás no eran de su agrado, exceptuando quizás Ravenclaw... pero no, él quería estar en Slytherin.

Pasados unos minutos (y tras nombrar a Avery y a Rosier que fueron seleccionados para Slytherin), Dumbledore volvió a mirar su pergamino y dijo:

Tom Riddle.

El corazón de Tom dio un salto, más nervioso que nunca, se apartó de sus compañeros y se sentó en el taburete. No tuvo tiempo de contemplar el Gran Comedor ni dos segundos, pues el sombrero ni siquiera llegó a tocar la cabeza de Tom cuando este anunció:

-Slytherin.

Satisfecho, se fue hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde, Avery y Rosier (quien ya no parecía tan reacio a mirarle con el entrecejo fruncido) le daban palmadas en la espalda. Dumbledore observó por un momento a Tom y luego siguió con su lista.

Cando acabó la selección el director, que según le dijo Rosier se llamaba Armando Dippet, anunció su breve discurso:

-¡Bienvenidos alumnos de primer curso! ¡Y a los demás os digo bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar, quiero recordar que el bosque prohibido está absolutamente prohibido para cualquier alumno, mientras tanto el señor Pringle, el conserje de la escuela, me ha pedido que os recuerde que está terminantemente prohibido estar merodeando por el castillo de noche o hacer magia en los pasillos de Hogwarts, las pruebas de Quidditch empezarán dentro de dos semanas... y dicho esto, seguro que debéis estar muy hambrientos, así que a cenar.

Tom observó su plato vacío, igual que el de Avery, Rosier y que el resto de los de Slytherin. Tom pensó que si alguien debía servirles la cocina, podría ir bastante rápido, ya que Tom estaba al final de la mesa, pero cual fue la sorpresa al ver que la comida aparecía delante de Tom mágicamente. Estofado de patatas, guisantes, pollo, sopa, pasteles... Sintiendo la boca seca, estuvo convencido de que aquella comida sería mil veces mejor que la del orfanato, sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a coger de todo.

No llevaba ni diez minutos comiendo cuando de repente y sin previo aviso, aparecieron fantasmas de las paredes, del suelo y hasta del techo. Tom se quedo boquiabierto, él nunca creyó en aquellas patrañas que contaban los niños pequeños del orfanato, pero al verlos estuvo totalmente de acuerdo en que existían. Un fantasma empezó a hechizar la comida de su mesa, pero no ocurrió nada ya que la varita y él mismo estaban muertos.

-Es el Barón Sanguinario -explicó Avery-. El fantasma de nuestra casa, y esa es la Dama Gris el fantasma de Ravenclaw, ese de ahí el fondo es el de Hufflepuf, y ese...creo que es el de Gryffindor, pero como ves, hay muchos más.

El Barón Sanguinario se puso a hablar con Lestrange y el resto que había a su alrededor. Tom observándolo detenidamente, vio que estaba cubierto de sangre.

-Avery ¿Por qué está cubierto de sangre?

-Nunca lo ha querido decir, algunos cuentan que tiene que ver con una leyenda, pero nadie sabe cual -dijo sin importancia.

Ignorando al fantasma, volvió a centrarse en su comida.

Tom y los demás de Slytherin siguieron a los dos prefectos cuando salieron del Gran Comedor, Tom vio que ellos, los Slytherins, eran los únicos que tomaban una dirección diferente, los de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw giraron hacia la izquierda para subir unas escaleras, mientras que ellos iban rectos para salir hacia el patio por donde habían pasado antes, luego tomaron rumbo hacia la izquierda y se dirigieron hacia el puente que hacia a la vez de viaducto, Tom asomó la cabeza y lo único que pudo distinguir fue oscuridad, ya que era de noche y no se podía ver nada. Cuando atravesaron el puente, se detuvieron ante unas grandes puertas, Tom pensó que sería otra parte del castillo, abrieron las puertas y dentro había unas escaleras que conducían hacía otra parte del castillo, pero tomaron rumbo hacia la izquierda y empezaron a bajar por unas escaleras que tenían la forma de un espiral (parecían interminables) cuando estuvieron todos, se encontraron con un sitio muy raro, casi no había luz y todo estaba iluminado por antorchas, aquel lugar era húmedo y frío, a Tom no le sorprendió que estuvieran en unas mazmorras.

-Bien, estas son las mazmorras, quedan debajo del lago, si os fijáis nada más entrar aquí ya os encontráis con la clase de Pociones, y si sois tan amables de acompañarme, ahora veréis la sala común de Slytherin -dijo el prefecto.

Todos los alumnos de primer curso, lo siguieron y se detuvieron delante de un muro. El prefecto, con voz potente dijo:

-Herpo el Loco.

Y en el muro apareció una puerta de piedra, todos los de primer año siguieron a los prefectos hasta llegar a la sala común. Esta era una sala larga; las paredes eran de piedra, lámparas de color verdoso colgaban del techo, había una gran chimenea al lado izquierdo y con cómodos sillones y un sofá negro. El prefecto dijo:

-Bien, dormitorios de los chicos arriba a la derecha, chicas arriba a la izquierda, encontrareis que vuestras pertenencias están ya en vuestra habitación.

Por casualidades de la vida a Rosier, Avery y Tom les tocó el mismo dormitorio, a ellos se les sumó un chico callado y por último, Lestrange. La habitación era bastante grande, las camas estaban puestas cada una a un extremo, llevaban cortinas de terciopelo verde esmeralda. Cada uno se adjudicó una cama, Tom se quedó con la que daba al fondo a la izquierda. Abrió su baúl y empezó a ordenar sus cosas; guardó los libros en los cajones, se quitó la túnica y la dejó sobre la silla.

Rápidamente se vio que Avery era el más hablador de todos, pero los demás no parecían querer hablar mucho, así que todos ellos se metieron en la cama pocos minutos después.

Tom, quien no se sentía para nada cansado, cogió el libro que trataba sobre Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y se metió en la cama. Leería algunos de sus capítulos favoritos hasta quedarse dormido.

Y así fue, tras lo que pareció ser media hora, Tom sintió como los ojos se le cerraban y dejando el libro sobre la mesilla, apagó la vela y se tapó con las mantas dispuesto a dormir.


End file.
